Expect the Unexpected
by TomHiddleston13
Summary: They finally catch Justin Springs, a.k.a the Rose Killer, who had murdered over fifteen people. Then they find out he had a partner. What will happen when Magnus goes to his 'family reunion' with a bunch of family members he didnt know he had? Will Wallander and Martinsson be able to catch Justin's partner? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Carmon Case 1

**Carmon Case 6**

Now he was back, and everything had been sorted out. The judge had taken his statement, and he was declared 'Not guilty'. Thank goodness for that. He couldn't survive with Dax Fey. The boot on his ankle was to remain there for another week or two. It was already driving him crazy. The headaches came less frequently, and his chest didn't burn as bad. He was typing away at his laptop, running a background checks on the Rose killer's murders. He was called the Rose killer because of the crown of roses he left on each of his victims' heads. A man named Richard Carmon had just been murdered, along with his wife. They were a younger couple, both in their mid to late thirties. They were left with a crown of roses on their head. The Rose killer had stopped for ten years, and he was back in Sweden, killing again. Magnus rubbed his eyes, and finished off his fourth cup of coffee. The Rose killer was uncatchable, or so it seemed. He had been killing long before Magnus had joined the force, at least by a decade. He was so precise and clean. No one could figure out who he was.

He walked in at five thirty in the morning. Everyone was there. The kid had been here for almost four days now, working hard on the case. He was determined to catch the killer. He was worried. There were only two main reasons a detective wouldn't go home. One, was because they were in the middle of a fight with their spouse, and didn't want to deal with them, or two, and more importantly, something was scaring them, and they couldn't sleep. And as far as he knew, Magnus lived alone, in an apartment. He just watched the young cadet for a moment. He was furiously pounding on his keyboard. His eye lids drooped, but he forced them back open. He glared hard at the computer screen, as if he did so, the answers to all his questions would magically appear. Kurt walked over to the exhausted detective.

"Martinsson." Kurt said loudly. The kid jumped, clearly startled, and looked up at Kurt with tired, bleary eyes, seemingly just noticing anyone was in the room with him, which probably was the case. "You need to get out of here, get some fresh air or something."

"No, I'm, uh, fine, Kurt."

"No you're not. This is now an order, and as your boss I am ordering you to go lie down on the couch in my office and take a rest. You're exhausted, and you're no good to anyone if you can't stay awake. Go." He pointed at his office. Magnus seemed too out of it to respond with his usual sarcastic response. He got out of his seat, and walked into Kurt's office, and lay down on the couch. His head hit the cushion, and he was instantly asleep.

Kurt peeked into his office, seeing the kid took his offer to heart. He was glad for that. Three days without sleep, and finally the young cadet managed to fall asleep on the most uncomfortable couch in the world. He chuckled at the sight; Magnus had one arm drooped over his eyes, the other falling over the side of the couch. He didn't know why, but the sight amused him.

"Sleep well, Magnus." He murmured, walking out, and back to the table, where pictures of the murdered girl were. A note from the Rose killer had been read, and re-read so many times. It had been searched for finger prints, or any form of DNA, but nothing was found. Kurt took the note, and read it again; _One a week, that's the only hint, stop being weak, the girl is a mint._ The Rose killer was known for his rhyming notes at every crime scene. He collapsed into a chair, already exhausted, not getting much sleep that night. He rubbed his eyes. He needed to type his report, which he started, slowly typing one word at a time.

_R/ichard C"arMo/n._ He looked back at what he typed, then growled at the screen. He went back and fixed the errors. No, he wasn't even going to deal with it. He would write it out and have Magnus type it for him. He shoved his computer away, and got to work writing the report.

His colleague trudged out of Kurt's office only a few hours later. Kurt looked up at him. Magnus rubbed his eyes, and yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he slowly made his way to the coffee maker. He poured himself a cup. Even though he had just woken up, the bags were still under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. Magnus shuffled over to his laptop, shoved his head phones into his ears, and blasted music from his Ipod touch. Kurt was sitting at the table a few feet away from Magnus, yet he could hear Maroon 5 playing. He got up, and pulled the young man's headphones from his ears. Magnus looked up, annoyed.

"Is there a problem, Kurt?" The kid asked him, clearly irritated by his actions.

"You're going to go deaf if you keep playing your bloody music that loud."

"At least I won't be able to hear you anymore." He grumbled under his breath, and shoved his headphones back in his ears. Something occurred to Kurt then. Magnus had mentioned something about a family trip. He pulled the headphones from the kids' ears again.

"Damn it, Kurt. I'm trying to work. And just for the record, your preventing me from doing that so if it doesn't get done, it's on you."

"Was the family trip part of your act, so you could get away, or is it genuine?" Kurt asked, staring down at the young cadet. Magnus sighed.

"It's real, Kurt. I just didn't want to bring it up again."

"When is it?"

"Couple of weeks. It's over the weekend. My sister is going, and I apparently have some long lost relatives I never knew about. I guess it's like a family reunion, only I'm meeting them for the first time. And I'm meeting my sister's husband for the first time. And her thirty year old cousin….."

"Your sister is married?"

"Apparently, though she only thought of sharing this last month. We haven't talked in a while, we've both been so busy. So I'm going to Finland, where she lives, for the weekend." Magnus thought for a moment. "If you give me the time off."

"That's up to Lisa."

"I already talked to her. She said its fine with her if it's okay with you…." Magnus looked up, his eyes hopeful, and ran his hand through his curls, and bit his lip. Kurt sighed. Magnus' blue eyes were blazing with confidence in his boss.

"Alright, alright, just stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He asked innocently, though there was a smirk in the innocence. Kurt rolled his eyes, while Magnus shoved his buds back in his ears. Magnus chugged down half of his coffee, then went back to his furious typing on his laptop.

Something hit the back of his head. He jumped, startled, then slowly turned around. Lying by his feet, was Anne-Britt's slipper. He pulled his headphones from his ears.

"Is there a problem?" He asked, but then heard the phone ringing. "Ahhh yes. The inability to answer the phone." Magnus got up, and, after returning Anne-Britt's slipper, he answered the phone.

"Detective Martinsson." He said.

"Hello, Detective Martinsson. There's been another murder." A male voice said. He closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off a headache.

"Alright, uh, Kurt and I will be right there…." He thought for a moment. "Where is there, exactly?" He wrote down the address that the detective on the other line rattled off for him, then thanked him and hung up.

"Kurt, there's been another murder." Kurt sighed. This was Magnus' first case back, and already there had been two murders. They would have to find a way to prevent the next one, he just didn't know how. Well, the clue would be waiting; another was to try to prevent the next murder, but they were unable to figure out where and when the second one was. He grabbed his coat, and his keys, and began to walk down the stairs. He didn't have to look back to know the young cadet was following. Kurt got into his Volvo, and, after the kid had got in, asked where they were going. Magnus told him the address and he drove off. It was only an hour or so. Magnus got out his laptop and began typing furiously.

"Magnus, you've got to go easy on your keys. You're going to break them. Again. And this time I won't be paying to have them fixed."

"Yeah, alright." Magnus continued typing until they got to the coffee shop. Kurt got out, and went off without Magnus, knowing he was fumbling to get his laptop back in his bag.

"Is that who found the body?" Kurt asked, pointing to a scared looking clerk.

"Yes, sir. He came in early this morning to open up for the day. That's when he saw the body. Christina Everheart is the girl who was murdered." Said one of the officers on the scene.

"And the clerks name?"

"We don't know, sir. He's, uh, not…._responding _well."

"Alright, let's go figure out his name." Kurt said to himself. He walked over the terrified clerk.

"Hi, my name is Detective Wallander. What's your name?" He asked gruffly.

"Jesus, Kurt. Try not to scare the poor fellow." Magnus' voice said from behind him. He turned to look at him.

"We need to get these questions answered. I don't have time to be nice."

"Well I do. Move." The young cadet pushed Kurt aside, and put his hand gently on the clerks shoulder. "Hello. My name is Detective Martinsson. Magnus Martinsson. Now, I understand you found this young girl this morning on your way to open the café?" He said softly. The clerk nodded mutely. Magnus smiled warmly. "Now, could you tell me your name?"

"J-Justin Springs." The clerk named Justin murmured. Justin had a mysterious glint to his eye.

"Alright. Now we're getting somewhere. So, Justin, my partner and I are going to need to ask you some questions. Do you think you will be able to answer them?"

"I think s-so."

"Good. Alright, Kurt. Ask away. But be nice. Don't want him to throw up all over your nice new shoes, now do we?" Magnus smirked, and Kurt glared daggers at him.

"Justin? Do you remember seeing anyone running from the crime scene?"

"No."

"Okay. Great. I need you to tell me exactly what you saw. Anything out of place, maybe?"

"W-well, I come in at the same time every m-morning. Seven thirty. Nothing was out of order. So, i…..i unlocked the door, and came inside. That's when I saw her. I didn't know what to do. There was so much blood…." The young Justin looked like he was about to throw up. Kurt heard a phone ring. It was Magnus'. "Detective Martinsson speaking. No! Shit." He heard him say. He had decided to sit at one of the tables and use his laptop. He dropped his phone on the table, and looked up, eyes wide. Justin apologized and ran to the bathroom.

"NO!" Magnus yelled, jumping up from his seat, and yanking his gun from the holster at his hip. Kurt stared after him, shocked, as his colleague ran to the bathroom door. He tried the handle, which Justin had locked. He rammed his shoulder into the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Martinsson?" Kurt asked in awe.

"Damn it, Kurt! They found a partial print on the corner of the note! It belongs to a Justin Springs!"

"And that was…"

"Yes, that was Justin Springs!" Magnus was finally able to break the door down, but by then it was too late. He was out a window and gone. Well, they had finally figured out who the Rose killer was. It was a good thing, but they had let him slip right through their fingers. Magnus banged his fist against the wall.

"Magnus calm down. We will catch him, and you know it." Kurt murmured.

"Yes, I do know it, but, Kurt, we let him go. We were this close, and he's gone. Now who knows how many bodies it's going to take before we finally catch him."

"None!" Kurt was pissed. Magnus was losing hope, and this was going to ruin everything. "Martinsson, take a deep breath, and calm down. We're not going to find him if you lose hope. You need to think. You don't think straight when you're like this and you know it." Kurt watched as the kid took a deep breath, and let it out.

"Sorry, Kurt. I just don't like the thought of potentially another murder."

"Well, see if you can find any tracks leading away from here."

"Alright."

Magnus walked out of the café, and went off to see if he could find any evidence of Justin actually being there. Suddenly something hit the back of his head, hard. He turned around, to see someone darting around a corner.

"Hey!" he shouted, when something hit his back. He spun back the other way, hearing laughing Now he was getting paranoid. He was pretty sure Justin had been younger than him. That was beside the point. He knew someone was throwing rocks at him, he just didn't know who. He assumed it was Justin, but he was moving too fast. Inhumanly fast. No. He was not going to let his thoughts drift to his childhood nightmare. Not now. Not on a case. Another rock hit him, and he spun in a circle, trying to catch whoever was throwing rocks. Kurt decided to come out as he was halfway into his circle.

"Martinsson, now isn't the best time for ring around the rosy!" He yelled.

"No, someone was throwing rocks…." He trailed off at the look Kurt gave him.

"Magnus, no one is there."

"Yeah, there was. They must have run off…."

"Okay, you know what? Let's just go back to the office. You sure you're okay?"

"I'm-uh-brilliant. Let's just go."

"Alright." Kurt walked out the door, after giving him a weird 'I don't believe you' look. Magnus just waved him off, and they got into the car and drove back to the office.

"Magnus." Kurt said quite suddenly. Magnus thought he was in trouble; Kurt only used his first name when he was going to yell at him. He ducked back against his seat, and waited for the yelling to begin.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Uh, why?"

"Well, you seem to be avoiding home, by staying at work."

"No, I'm not, uh, avoiding home…"

He heard the false note in his voice.

"Magnus…"

"What, I'm not avoiding home!" Magnus sounded angry.

"Magnus Martinsson, if you don't tell me what's going on I will make you talk to Lisa."

"Fine, fine, fine. I don't want to go home because…because my sister is there with her cousin."

"So?"

"So, I really don't like him. He is such a jerk! He tries to beat up on me all the time!"

"How old is he?"

"He is thirty five."

"You're only seven years younger than him."

"Only. Right. Don't you stand up for yourself?"

"Of course! We haven't talked since I was, what, twenty one? Now, suddenly my sister appears with her cousin, saying she wants to stay at my house, because she wanted to surprise me. I mean I love her to death, but I have no idea why she is in town. She hasn't told me why, she just showed up as I was walking out the door."

"What happened?"

"I said hi, they walked inside, and I left. I didn't really talk to them."

"Well, let's go. You need to spend some time with your family. I'm taking you to your house."

"No! We're in the middle of a case-"

"Does it look like I care? Besides, I've never met your sister. I'm curious."

"Of course you are." Magnus sat in silence the rest of the way to his apartment. Once Kurt pulled up, he reluctantly got out of the car, and, bringing his bag, went up to the front door and went inside. He heard laughing and a noise that sounded suspiciously like running water. He dropped his bag on the floor at what he saw.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" He yelled. Water was soaking the kitchen floor. An empty pot lay on its side, and his cousin, Rory, had the water hose from the sink, and thought it would be funny to spray Leslie. She had gotten back at him by throwing a pot of water on him.

"Calm down baby brother." Leslie said, still laughing.

"I can't calm down! You just ruined my kitchen."

"Water doesn't ruin it."

"Water damage! Why did you do this?"

"Calm down, Maggie. We were just having a little fun! Stop being so uptight." Rory said, giving him a slight shove.

"First off, my name isn't Maggie, sorry to burst your bubble, Rowina. Second off, you both are going to clean this up."

"Magnus, breathe. When did you become so uptight? And who is that old guy?" His sister pointed at Kurt.

"That _old guy_ is my colleague. He has a name. It's Kurt Wallander."

"That's nice to know. What's your job?"

"I'm a detective." Rory burst out laughing.

"Detective, right!" He said, laughing some more. Magnus was so mad.

"Do you need some damn proof?" He growled, pulling his badge from his pocket. Rory stared at the badge, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, okay, if you're a detective, where's your gun?" Magnus gritted his teeth, and pulled his gun from the holster at his hip.

"Okay, fine you're a detective. How long, though? A week or two? I'm surprised they haven't fired you yet."

"Three years."

He looked at Magnus. Just from his body language, he could see he hated Rory. And he could see why. Magnus' jaw was taut, the muscles in his back rigid. All in all he was stiff, his hands clenched in fists at his sides.

"Baby brother, what happened to you? You used to be so fun loving, and carefree. This has changed you." Leslie said.

"It's called growing up, Leslie, which I see you're still struggling with." Magnus snapped at her. She looked taken back, and Magnus let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Lee, but I can't think straight with _him_ around." Kurt watched Rory's face turn into a scowl.

"What did I do?" He hissed at Magnus.

"Everything!"

"Nice answer, twinkle toes. What else you got?"

"I 'got' a gun. Does that answer your question?" Sometimes even Kurt hated American's, which Rory so happened to be.

"Oh, quit playing tough guy, Mr. Macho."

"I'm not playing anything-"

"Will you shut the bloody hell up?" Kurt cut in, looking at Rory, who looked shocked. The expression quickly disappeared, dissolving into a smirk.

"And the man finally decides to speak. What do you plan to do if I don't?"

"Oh, I assure you, you won't like it. Being a detective, I can do quite a bit that you wouldn't enjoy."

"Kurt, can we just go, please?" Magnus asked. "This guy doesn't know anything about what we do, so there is no point in trying to make him grow up."

"You're right. He doesn't know. But he will. He is going to observe us in the case. Then maybe he will learn what you have to deal with out there, and maybe, just maybe, he will grow up." So Kurt grabbed the man by his jacket, and led him out to his car, with Magnus trailing behind, making sure to grab his bag, and Leslie staring after us in shock. The drive to the station wasn't long. Kurt pulled the man into the station with him. Magnus went straight to his cubicle, set his laptop down, then threw the case files onto the table. He pulled pictures of the murdered girl, Christina Everheart, out of the files, and set them out on the table. Kurt pushed Rory into a chair at the table.

"Alright, so Justin Springs is the Rose Killer. He got reckless, and we got a print. This is his note; _So you figured out who I am. Very surprised, I say. But you won't suspect a thing, then BAM! You won't know what happened to the day. But don't you worry my dears, you will get your clue. She still goes even after all these years. Just don't let him jump off the cross and say 'boo'!" _Magnus read aloud.

"Okay, so we know who he is. What does 'Don't let him jump off the cross and say boo'. What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Cross. Maybe she is going to be taken to a cemetery?"

"Magnus, why would they take her to a cemetery?"

"I don't know. Why would they take her at all?"

"Well, I guess you've got a point there….."

"Yeah I do."

"Well we've got to find her before anything happens…"

"Thank you, Kurt, for stating the obvious. We need to go back to where he ran….we had to have missed something."

"Alright. Lisa, who's going?" Kurt turned to her. She was busy staring at Rory.

"Uh, who is that?" She asked carefully.

"That is my cousin." Magnus said shamefully.

"He seems to like pushing Magnus around. Doesn't take him seriously. Doesn't really care about him. So we-"

"You." Magnus pointed out.

"Fine. I decided he should come in to learn what Martinsson had to do out here, and maybe he would have a little respect for him."

"Is he going to be affecting your job?"

"So far he hasn't said a word."

"Then fine. You and Martinsson….and apparently Rory."

"Alright. Let's go." Magnus stood, and grabbed his bag, then followed Kurt out. Rory followed behind them. They got into the car and drove back to the coffee shop. Magnus immediately got out, and went to where Justin had escaped through the window.

"Kurt!" Magnus said, after looking on his laptop for Justin's address.

"Yeah?"

"I figured out where he lives!"

"Great. Let's go!" They got back in the car.

Kurt drove to the address on Magnus' laptop. It was eerily quiet. Kurt and Magnus got out.

"Rory, stay here." Kurt murmured quietly. They got out, and both pulled their guns from the holsters on their hips.

"You take back, I'll take the front." Kurt said, while going around front. Magnus slowly went around back, holding his gun steadily at his side. Suddenly he heard a crash, and Kurt yell. Magnus burst through the door, and out to where he had heard the crash. Kurt was laying on the floor, struggling to get up. The front door slammed shut.

"Kurt! Are you okay?"

"I'm lying on the floor, what do you think? Just go after him, you idiot!"

"Right!" Magnus cast one long glance back at Kurt, then ran as fast as he could, with the boot on his foot, after Justin. He had gotten about half a mile away.

"Damn it!" He jumped in Kurt's car, and turned the key. The engine roared to life. He slammed his foot on the pedal, and sped down the road, after Justin. Rory had moved to the front. Justin had run into a field, where they couldn't follow him, but he was still running forward.

"Take the wheel!" Magnus said. He was trusting this maniac to help him catch a bad guy. Rory looked shocked, then grabbed the wheel. Magnus rolled down the window and leaned out. He steadied his hands, let out a deep breath, and pulled the trigger. It was a fast movement. He didn't have time to be slow. He saw Justin fall. He slammed his foot down, stopping the car, then put on the break. He ran out into the field. Justin was clutching his leg, and desperately trying to get away. Realizing he wasn't going to get away, he spun around, yanking a gun from his boot. Magnus froze, pointing a gun at Justin's chest.

"Drop it now Justin!" He yelled at the man who couldn't have been much older than him. Justin didn't look scared in the slightest. Something was seriously wrong with his mind. He stared unblinkingly into Justin's chocolate brown eyes.

"Why in the world would I do that?" Justin asked mockingly.

"Well, you're already in a world of trouble for your murders every week. How old are you?"

"Twenty eight." Justin smirked. Magnus felt sick. Twenty eight? That was only two years older than himself. His hand must have wavered for a second, because the next thing he knew, he was in a headlock, and slammed into the ground. _Where the hell was Kurt?_ He thought he actually heard the breath being forced from his lungs. Magnus looked to where the car was. Or he thought it was. It was nowhere in sight. Great. The bastard had left him alone to die. Before he could react, he was yanked to his feet, his arm twisted painfully behind him. This guy had had special training. Training that not even he himself had. Justin wrapped one muscular arm around Magnus' neck. His leg was still gushing blood, but Justin didn't seem to feel it. Or he chose not to. He was starting to lose consciousness. He needed air. His lungs were burning. He rammed his elbow into Justin's ribs, earning a grunt, but his grip didn't loosen any. He knew it was going to hurt, but he didn't let himself think of that. He lifted up his heavily booted foot, and rammed it down onto Justin's foot. Justin yowled in pain, and let go of Magnus' throat. Magnus fell to his knees, gulping down air. Suddenly he heard the screech of breaks on gravel. Kurt and Rory pulled up. Rory led Kurt to where Magnus was on his knees, and where Justin was clutching his foot and glaring hatefully. Justin rose to his feet, yanking his gun up from the ground and pointing it at Kurt, then at Rory, then decided on Kurt because he was the one with a gun. Kurt jumped at Justin, knocking the gun from his hand, then getting punched in the face. Rory looked ready to take off.

"Damn it, Rory. Stop standing around! Go help Kurt!" Magnus rasped. His ankle was throbbing. He guessed he wasn't supposed to do that with a broken ankle.

"A-alright." Rory stuttered, then slowly made his way to Justin, coming up from behind. He then kicked Rory in the back of the head, as hard as possible. Justin's eyes widened in shock just before his eyes rolled back in his head, and he passed out.

Kurt tried to stem the flow of blood from his nose.

"Martinsson, give me your coat." Kurt demanded.

"Uh, for?"

"My nose is bleeding. What do you think?"

"No. This is my favorite coat. I'm not going to have you getting blood all over it."

"Martinsson, I need the damn coat!"

"Use your own coat."

"I'm not wearing a coat." Kurt said angrily, when suddenly a coat landed in his lap. He looked up, seeing Rory had given him his coat. "Uh, thanks." He said, surprised at the gift.

"Rory, what the hell are you doing?" Magnus demanded, as Rory made his way back to the car.

"Going to the car, what does it look like, Pea brain." Rory replied without a backward glance. Kurt could tell Magnus was about ready to punch the guy.

"Martinsson, don't. He's not worth it." Kurt stared after Rory. Magnus looked down at his fists. Rory looked back at Magnus. There was a spark of something there that wasn't there before. He looked weary of the kid. The spark in his eyes was something he never thought he would see in the young man's eyes. He looked at Magnus. He looked at him with respect in his eyes.

**Okay, so I am starting another Wallander fic. I hope it's not absolutely horrible. Please review! And thank you to ****Mibbles610**** for the great reviews! I am welcoming any suggestions for upcoming stories and please if you find any mistakes let me know! Thanks! I love you guys!**


	2. The Talk 2

**The talk 2  
**

The next few days came and went. Soon it was time for Magnus to leave for his 'family thing' as he called it. Justin was now in prison, where he was going to be staying for a long, long time. Magnus looked as though he had gotten rest, which was somewhat of a relief to Kurt. The kid had a rough few weeks. He needed a vacation. Although he looked like he had gotten some rest, there were still light bags under his eyes.

"Martinsson." Kurt peeked out the door, and crooked two fingers at him. He slowly got up, and came into Kurt's office. "Alright, so your 'family thing' is in three days. You going to be able to survive your cousin for the weekend?"

"Uh, yeah….?" Magnus said cautiously, seemingly surprised at Kurt's question.

"Okay, and how are you doing, with your….injuries?"

"You mean the ones I attained while getting your information from the car?"

"No, when you were getting _your_ information from the car." Kurt smirked, and Magnus murmured something under his breath. "Anyhow, how are you doing?"

"_How am I doing?_" Magnus repeated incredulously.

"Don't sound so repulsed to the question."

"Oh, uh, sorry Kurt. I still get the headaches. Though they don't come as often. I only seem to be getting one a day. Better than the five or six times a day. And Justin's trying to kill me didn't help either. But it's better. Thanks. And, uh, how are you?" Kurt could tell that the young cadet was just trying to be nice, but was very uncomfortable talking to his boss this way.

"Great. Alright, well, get back to work."

"I will do just that." Magnus hurried from the room. Kurt dropped his head into his hands. He had a pounding headache. His nose had been broken when Justin punched him. Magnus poked his head in the door. "And Kurt, don't hurt your nose again." He said mockingly, then pulled back before Kurt could throw anything at him. Through the door he heard Magnus chuckle. He rolled his eyes, and looked back at the papers on his desk.

"Alright…." There had been a kidnapping of a teenage boy. His mother had filed him missing two days ago, three days after he had been missing. He had to file a report.

"Martinsson!" He yelled. Magnus opened the door.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"If I write out my report, can you type it up for me?"

"Of course." Magnus looked amused, and nodded, then went back out the door. Kurt began writing his report about the missing boy.

He got on his laptop and looked for the missing boys address. Once he found it, he went to Kurt's office for the fifth time.

"Kurt, I found his address."

"Great, let's go." Kurt grabbed his coat, and waited as he grabbed is, and slugged it onto his shoulders. It was a gloomy day. It was raining heavily. Just in the short walk to the car, Magnus' curly hair was hanging into his eyes. Or not so curly. It was flat now. Once they got into Kurt's Volvo, the older detective looked over at him, and smiled.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Your hair looks horrible. It's funny." Kurt laughed lightly.

"Thanks Kurt, much appreciated."

"No problem." Magnus ran a hand through his wet hair, and handed Kurt a slip of paper with the address.

"Thanks." Kurt drove the fifteen minutes to the house. Magnus followed Kurt up to the door, and waited for Jakes mother, the boy who was kidnapped, to answer the door. She opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. This wasn't Kurt's strong spot. He looked a little taken back. Magnus sighed and pushed Kurt aside.

"Hello, Mrs. Green. I'm Detective Martinsson. This is my partner, Detective Wallander. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"LOSS! Is he dead? What are you talking about-" Jakes mother was frantic.

"No, no, no, Mrs. Green. Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. But in order to find your sons kidnapper, we need to ask you some questions. Can we do that?"

"I-I guess."

"Um, may I ask where your husband is?"

"He's at work. Oh, I'm so sorry! Please, uh, come in! It must be freezing out there!" She ushered himself and Kurt inside. "Would you like some tea maybe?"

"No, Mrs. Green, I think we-" Kurt began.

"-would love some." Magnus cut him off.

"Alright, dear. I will be right back."

"Thank you." She nodded in affirmation at Magnus, then walked into the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Kurt immediately went off on him.

"What the bloody hell are you thinking? The poor woman's son is missing, and you want tea?"

"I was _thinking_ that she has a son. He's missing. Maybe if she has the feeling that she's caring for someone again, she might relax a little." Magnus was surprised Kurt hadn't figured out what he was getting at.

"Oh. I guess that's pretty logical."

"Yeah. Didn't know what I was getting at? I mean, you do have a kid of your own."

"She didn't like tea." Kurt shrugged. The older lady came back in with two cups of tea. She handed them each a cup, keeping one for herself.

"I'm sorry. I know I seem a little jumpy, but it's just with my son missing…." She murmured.

"It's completely understandable, Mrs. Green." Kurt said. "Now, why didn't you file him missing until three days after he was gone?"

"Well, I-i…..he disappeared for days at a time. The longest amount of time he's ever gone is two days. But he would leave. I didn't know why. He wouldn't share. He was very secretive." She looked like she was about to cry. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." She got up and went into the other room. Beside him Magnus made a weird pained noise. Kurt looked at him.

"What was that?"

"The tea. It's really hot." Magnus looked at him with his big blue eyes, and raked a hand through his still wet hair.

"Well why….never mind." Jakes mother walked back into the room.

"Sorry about that. Please forgive me. So, uh, questions?" She said.

"Your fine, Mrs. Green. So, your son is sixteen, right?"

"Right. He….well. I think he may have been on drugs." It was so straight forward. Kurt was surprised. By the way Magnus stiffened next to him, he knew his partner was surprised too.

"Oh, um, do you have any, uh, proof?"

"Well, he keeps disappearing. I've noticed he had been spending a lot of time by himself. He would get really angry at anyone who questioned him….he seemed really shaky and scared."

"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Green. I think we have all the information we need. And, thank you for the tea." Magnus said, standing up.

"Your very welcome, my dear." She smiled lovingly at Magnus. Kurt looked between the two. Magnus had been right. She did miss her son enough to take care of another young man.

"Thank you again. We'd better be off." Kurt said, looking at his colleague.

"Yes, we shouldn't take anymore of your time."

"Your perfectly fine, love." The older lady walked them to the door. She waved to them as they drove away.

"Making friends?" Kurt asked the young man, smirking.

"She seemed like she needed someone to take care of again. She's a mother. If Linda was sixteen again, and she was kidnapped wouldn't you want to take care of someone again?"

"I suppose…."

"Exactly."

"Well, alright. So, teenage boy is kidnapped, and we don't have any leads?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay then." Magnus got out his laptop, and started pounding at his keys.

"What are you doing now?"

"Typing."

"Hadn't noticed." The young cadet rolled his eyes then said;

"Alright fine. I'm emailing the report to you."

"You typed it?"

"Yes, Kurt. The other one you asked me to type for you. Not the newest considering you haven't given me the new one yet."

"Right. Okay, uh, were there any fingerprints found at the scene?"

"Um…" Magnus pulled the case file out of his bag and started searching through the dozens of papers.

"Okay. Here is says that there was a blood stain that looked like someone had been shot and dragged. Um, there are two sets of footprints. One was leading away from the crime scene, with drag marks in front of the foot prints."

"Martinsson, I asked about finger prints, not foot prints."

"I'm getting to that. No."

"No?"

"No, there weren't any fingerprints found."

"After all that, you just say no?"

"Pretty much."

"Okay." He pulled onto the curb, and they hurried through the rain, into the station.

"Martinsson, Wallander, into my office. Now." Lisa demanded, as the two detective shook water from their hair.

"What did we do?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know." They walked into Lisa's office.

"Alright. The Justin Spring's case. You said it was closed?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. It is." Kurt replied.

"No. It's not. The kidnapping? We just got another note, Detective."

"What? That's impossible." Kurt was pissed.

"No. It's not." Magnus murmured.

It happened. He figured out why Justin was able to run so fast. It wasn't just Justin. Well, it was, in a sense. It was two people. Their kidnapper, and Justin. They had been working together. So he wasn't going crazy.

"….Martinsson?" Kurt had been talking to him for a few minutes, but he had been deep in thought.

"What?"

"What do you mean it's not impossible, Martinsson?"

"I mean, it's not impossible. You know on that day you thought I was going crazy?"

"Yes."

"Well, someone was throwing rocks at me and running by really fast. It turns out I thought I was going crazy too, but don't anymore because it was two people running by. Not one."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because…just the way you looked at me. You looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't want to actually tell you. Then I would seem even more crazy."

"You already do."

"Why thank you, Kurt, for your support."

"No problem. So did you get a good look at him?"

"No I didn't, sorry, I was too busy being pelted with rocks." Sarcasm dripped honey sweet in his voice.

"Um, okay. So, after you were hit with rocks, what happened?"

"Well, you came out."

"Okay, so we don't know what happened?"

"Didn't we already establish this?"

"Okay, tough guy, let's not get sarcastic."

"Sorry. So we don't know what the other guy or girl looks like. We don't have any prints. Where do we start? I mean, we could try to get Justin to tell us…."

"Okay. It's a start. I want you to talk to Justin."

"Alright." He hesitantly got up. He didn't want to talk to Justin, but if his boss wanted him to then he had to. Well, if it was something as important as this. He took out his cell phone and dialed the prison chief's number.

"Hello?" The male voice on the other line said.

"Detective Martinsson speaking. I need to interview someone."

"Who?"

"Justin Springs."

"Okay. He will be in interrogation room B."

"Thank you." Magnus hung up, and got into his car, driving to the prison. Once he got there, he was stopped by a prison guard.

"What is your business here, young man?" The guard demanded. Magnus pulled his badge.

"Detective Martinsson. I'm here to speak with one of the inmates."

"Alright. Justin Springs, I'm assuming?"

"Well you're assuming correctly."

"I know. Follow me, sir."

"Please, don't call me sir. It's just Detective Martinsson."

"Okay, Detective. Right this way."

"Thank you." Magnus said, smiling at the guard.

"No problem." He was led to interrogation room B, where he saw Justin waiting with a smirk on his face. Magnus took a deep breath, and entered the room. "Um, sir, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright. There you are, sir." The guard walked away, leaving him with Justin.

"Justin. I know you have a partner." Magnus got straight to the point.

"And how is it you think you know this?" Justin asked in his usual arrogant, care free tone.

"Well, unless you're a vampire you can't run that fast and uh, I'm not an idiot."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"Enlighten me." Magnus growled. Justin merely chuckled. Another man with an extremely cocky personality, and a silver tongue. He didn't need to deal with someone like this.

"You took long enough to figure out I had a partner, my friend. You took long enough to figure who the Rose killer was. As in me. Over ten years. Not good for your record."

"My record. Are you recording what's going on right now?" Justin chuckled.

"My, my, Magnus. What snarky lines."

"Yeah, well, consider us even."

"For?"

"Every single one of those people you murdered. You are accountable for what happened and you made all this happen. Yet you're not the only one who has to pay for your actions. So many people have been hurt by you. You've torn so many families apart, yet you don't have the decency to take responsibilities for your actions."

"My actions we're all for good reasons that you didn't even bother to investigate. You investigated who I killed, how I was going to kill them but what you failed to do is determine why I was doing what I was."

"No, I didn't fail to do that. I thought about it. I spent many countless hours trying to figure out why the hell anyone would be sick enough to do this. Then, the more I thought, the more I realized that the answer was simple. I was just being too stupid to see it."

"And what would that answer be, detective?" Justin asked, smirking.

"Pain. Pain is the cause for everything we do."

"Everything?"

"Everything, Justin."

"Really? And I'm sorry, but I did see The Avengers, and the bad guy didn't seem to feel much _pain_."

"Oh, but he did. Why do you think he did it? He was trying to make his father proud. His father rejected him. He felt the pain, he felt the need to be loved. To be respected. To be above all accepted. So he thought that by coming to rule a place as crazy as earth, that we would worship him, because we truly do crave subjugation. We can't argue against that. He thought he would be accepted."

"Alright, tough guy. What is your theory?"

"I checked everything. You crave power. You need it. Your father was cruel. He beat you, and you became who you are, by doing what was done to you. Your father always said he was disappointed in you. So you changed your ways and followed in his footsteps. It was simple at first. Kidnapping and such. Then your father died. Anger and grief took you over, and you killed. You killed to get your anger out."

"Really? Seems you know more about me than I do."

"Oh, I do. I have spent many sleepless nights studying you. What you've done. What you plan to do. One night was particularly difficult. My mother had just passed away. Cancer took her. That's when it hit me. You kill to have that feeling that not only is the world paying for what it did to your father, but you're getting the satisfaction that you're not the only one who feels pain. You haven't truly accepted what happened." Justin's face grew paler with each word. Magnus knew he had gotten to him. He raised his voice ever so slightly.

"So I ask again; who is your partner?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Well, you're in prison. What else have you got to lose?"

"You think you've won. You think you're good. You think you've actually helped the others? You think you we're a good addition to the team?"

"I do. Considering you weren't caught until I joined. Considering I was the one who helped catch you. Yes, I do. And since you're too stubborn to help, have fun in prison."

"Oh, I will. But, don't worry. You'll be back. You will."

"I highly doubt that. Good bye, Justin." Magnus walked out and ran a tired hand over his face. That was pointless. He didn't think he would be able to get anything out of him. He was right. Just then his cell phone rang. He picked it out of his brown leather messenger bag, and looked at the caller ID. It was Kurt.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Martinsson. Did you get anything?"

"Did you expect me to get anything?"

"Of course."

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but no."

"Damn it, Martinsson."

"Sorry." Magnus replied. Not really sorry at all.

"Sure you are, kid. Alright. Get your ass back here and we will discuss….everything."

"Sure, thing, sir." Magnus said, sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Don't call me sir."

"Yes, ma'am."

**Okay, guys. Sorry for the long wait on this one. Between high school and having to baby sit…well I haven't really had a lot of time. Thanks for the reviews, guys! PLEASE! MORE! Oh, and for the Carmon Case chapter, instead of a 6 it's supposed to be a 1. I really like reviews! And if you want to see anything in particular please let me know. Got any ideas? Tell me and I'll see what I can do to put it into the story! **


	3. Taken 3

**Taken 3**

Magnus drove back to the station. In two days he would be going to Finland so he could meet his family he didn't know he had. It was an odd feeling; having family you didn't know existed. He pulled into the parking lot and got out, grabbing his messenger bag and walking up to the door. He strode quickly in and immediately ran into Linda. Unable to keep his balance with the awkward weight of the boot on his leg, he tumbled to the ground along with Linda.

"God, I'm so damn clumsy. I'm so sorry." He said, quickly getting up, and trying to hide the blush that was working its way to his cheeks. He gave her a hand up.

"No, It's my fault, I was in a rush to get out…" She replied, her sparkling blue eyes looking slightly ashamed. He smiled softly. They stood awkwardly.

"Well, I've got to get going." He said at the same time she said, "Sorry, I've got to run." They stared at each other a few more seconds, then each went their separate ways. He looked back at her longingly. Damn she was so beautiful. _Stop. _He scolded himself. He wasn't allowed to date Kurt's daughter. It was his boss, for crying out loud. Why did he get _so_ clumsy around her? He shook himself, then went through the door, immediately seeing why she was in a rush. It was chaos. Everyone was running madly around and Kurt was yelling about his shirt.

"Kurt, what the hell?" He asked his boss, grunting as someone rammed into his chest and didn't even apologize.

"Justin escaped!" Kurt yelled angrily.

"How? I was with him fifteen minutes ago!"

"I don't know, Martinsson, you tell me! You were with him just fifteen minutes ago!"

"What, you think I did this? No, Kurt, I didn't do this. Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"You think I trust you? Your print was found on a dead body!" Oh, hell no. He did not just go there. He was angry, sure, but above all, he felt betrayed. Kurt seemed to be able to tell that he was upset.

"Martinsson…you know I didn't mean that. Just…help me find him." Kurt said, not looking at Magnus anymore.

"No, Kurt, I was going to sit on my ass and _not _help."

"Just shut up."

"Alright, Kurt. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to figure out who his partner is."

"I can do that."

"Or where he most likely will go."

"Okay."

"Or where-"

"Kurt, I can only do so much." He said, cutting off the older detective.

"Just go."

"I got it." He walked off, sighing and sitting down, getting out his laptop. Everyone was still rushing madly around. He shoved his ear phones in his headphones in his ears, and blasted his music, drowning out all the other noises. Sure, it did nothing to help his throbbing head but it at least drowned out all the other annoying sounds. Justin had escaped. Their one ticket to finding his partner was now gone. And in no way in hell was he letting that happen. No way. He would find Justin and his partner. Kurt walked over, looking shaken as he hung up his phone. That was something you never saw. So he took out his headphones.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" He asked his boss.

"He…he took her." Kurt muttered softly.

"Took who, Kurt?"

"Her."

"Who the hell is her?"

"They took her, Magnus. They took my daughter."

**Im so sorry for the long wait on this guys. And I know this is really short, but the other two have been pretty long, and I wanted to get his one finished. I hope it's good. Please, im dying for someone to request something! I know that's cheesy, but I want to please my followers, so please let me know if you want to see anything specific in here!**


	4. Stuck in Suspense4

3

**Stuck in Suspense 4**

"They….what?" He stumbled over his words.  
"They took her, god damn it!" Kurt yelled.

"How?" He whispered, no longer able to look his angry boss in the eye.

"Well, Martinsson, Justin escaped. You want to tell me how he managed that?" Kurt growled.

"What, so now this is my fault?" He hissed. No way was Kurt blaming him for Justin escaping. No way was he going to let it happen.

"Yes! You were with him last before he escaped! Did he slip your keys somehow?"

"When would he….." He trailed off, not finding his keys in his pocket. "That bloody son of a bitch!" Magnus yelled angrily. Kurt fixed him with a steely glare. "Don't even, Kurt. I didn't know he was able to steal my keys, it's not my fault he did. And, as I recall, _you _we're the one who wanted me to go see him."

"I wanted you to _see _him, not let him steal your keys, you idiot."

"Yeah, because I just decided to _lend_ him my keys." This wasn't right. Kurt had every right to be angry at him. He had unknowingly helped Justin escape. He cursed himself, then let out a deep breath. "Do we know where she was taken?" He asked as calmly as possible.

"Right out of her own god damn home. Left you a note, Martinsson." Kurt growled, pointing to a clear evidence bag, containing a note.

_Well, my dear Magnus, I see you have a liking to this girl. You cannot worry, she will be perfect as a pearl. Rather, she will be, until this Friday, so you must hurry. Thank you very much for lending me your keys. They are very much appreciated in helping me with this heist._

He wanted to puke. No, this was not happening. Friday was only two days away. And perfect as a pearl? What the hell? He took in a breath, and looked at Kurt.

"What can I do?"

The determined glint in the kids eye was frightening. He had to admit, he had been a little harsh on the kid, but this was his daughter. Truthfully, he felt like breaking down in tears, but he couldn't let that happen so he yelled instead. He took a deep breath, trying to diminish his anger, and looked, really looked, at the young cadet. Magnus was determined, he could tell that much at first glance, but he also looked somehow…._defeated._ And that was odd for someone who was usually bursting with life. Magnus felt…._guilty. _He could see that in his stance; the way he slouched over, the look on his face that said someone had killed his puppy. He hated to see that. The kid ran a shaky hand through his blond curls. His clear, bright blue eyes stared right into his soul. People say eyes are the windows to the soul but he had never taken it this literally. _Kurt, you're not a poet, stop acting like it. Man up and get your daughter back. _He chastised himself.

"Kurt?" The cadet asked him softly. He closed his eyes, then opened them after a few moments.

"Yeah….uh, I want you to go check out the house again, see if he left any signs of where she was taken, then go check out Justin's house, see if he has anything remotely useful there. Now." He ordered. Magnus hurried off, his booted leg forcing an awkward limp. He made sure Magnus was gone, then went into his office, slammed the door, and collapsed into a chair. A tear leaked from the corner of his eye and he wiped it away angrily. Now was _not _the time to breakdown. He sucked in a deep breath, and got his jacket on, grabbing his keys. He hurried out the door, and to his car, practically running in his mad rush to get to Justin's to find anything useful to help find his daughter. He ignored the odd stares, and jumped into his Volvo. He pulled the crumpled piece of paper that had Justin's address written on it from his pocket, and began the twenty minute drive there.

He pulled up outside of the white house. A classic, sleek, black car sat outside of the house; one he didn't recognize. He pulled his gun, and carefully made his way over to the house. Nothing seemed out of order. But still, as a detective, he was always on edge. He slowly, silently, opened the door. A tall man with a mop of curly blond hair stood in front of him, scaring whatever dignity he had right out of him.

"Damn it, Martinsson, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He growled. Magnus just looked at him with big, blue, overly innocent eyes that hid a bit of amusement behind them.

"Yes, Kurt, I am." Magnus smart mouthed back.

"Who's car is that? The black one?" He asked, still not completely sure they were here alone.

"Mine." Magnus replied, and went back to searching through Justin's laptop, which he had gotten a warrant for.

"Since when?" The words just sort of slipped from his mouth. He hissed at his own inability to hold his words in his mouth. Magnus's mouth quirked up at the corners.

"Since….three days ago. It was my dads'. He gave it to me before he died…uh, in his will. Never had time to go to the shop and get it….my sister knew I love the car, so she got it out, washed it, and put some gas in it."

"What kind?" Damn, couldn't stop the words, could he?

"1967 Impala. Okay, so I've been looking through this, and there isn't much information, but there is a couple of places that wouldn't hurt to check. Here, there is a warehouse that he had been checking out. Saved some pictures and stuff. Says that the warehouse has been abandoned for years. No one goes there because it is said to be," Magnus put air quotes around his next word. "_Haunted. _So no one likes it. It's pretty big, good size to hide someone. Not too much information on it. A man named Blake Bonham killed his wife and three kids, then himself there. Guilt I suppose. The next place, is an old car lot. Lots of empty spots, closed off on the far side of town. An hour or so from here. Big fields of cars, old, new, broken. A few people have been taken there after being kidnapped, a good place about a mile from civilization on both sides. One case in specific…the victim was Mary Jenkins. She was brutally slaughtered. It's a good place to go if you don't want to be found."

"So we have two places? How far is the warehouse?" He asked, taking all the information in.

"About a half hour."

"Let's go."

"Well, shouldn't we check it out first? Kurt, let's be reasonable. This is your daughter's _life _were talking about here. We don't want to be charging blindly into this, do we?" Magnus asked him, a look of concern and sadness on his face. Damn, the kid was right. This so was not like him. Magnus usually dove into things blindly, not him. He sighed.

"Alright, fine. Let's go back to the office. First, I want you to go scope out upstairs." He said gruffly. Magnus nodded, and quietly made his way upstairs. When he was sure the young cadet was gone, he got the address of the warehouse and car lot, along with the directions. He quickly printed them out, then folded the papers and shoved them in his pocket, just as his colleague came down. He pretended to be shifting through some papers.

"Find anything?" He asked casually.

"No, nothing." Magnus replied, completely unaware of his plan.

"Alright, let's go. I'm going to stop for coffee first. I'll meet you there." He said as they walked out the door. The young cadet nodded, and got into his car, and started it up. He made his way ever so slowly to his car, ensuring Magnus had rounded the corner before rushing into his car and starting it. He took out the directions to the warehouse, and grimly started his car.

He was going to get his daughter back.

**I'm so sorry! Don't hate me! Ahhhh! I know it's been a while since I updated but life sort of got in the way. I know. Excuses, I know. But I think I can safely say for all highschoolers out there that school is a rush! Well, thanks for sticking with me and huge apology to ****Mibbles610**** because you have been reviewing and following and I feel bad! You know, reviewing just might help me post chapters faster, hint hint (Cough, cough) ;) Review please! Or PM me with ideas or requests for upcoming chapters! Aaannnnd check out my Supernatural fic called Brotherly bonding. **


End file.
